


Transformation

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: People begin to notice a changing relationship.





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Transformation 

Romance/Drama, Sam and Donna 

Donna and Sam's life together and how it changes for them and the people   
around them 

Heidi and Lisa 

  


Transformation  
By Heidi H. and Lisa

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them. 

Music-"She Ain't Your Ordinary Girl" belongs to the group Alabama and RCA  
records. "Just To See You Smile" belongs to Tim McGraw and Curb Records. I do  
not own any of the music or the groups and I am making no money off of them. 

Ratings Info-5th story in the School Ties Series(you have to read the other 4 to  
understand the storyline), Sam/Donna, people begin to notice a changing  
relationship. 

Spoilers-"In The Shadow Of 2 Gunmen", "17 People", "The Portland Trip",  
"Somebody's Going To Emergency, Sombody's Going To Jail" 

Series-  
1\. Back To School  
2\. Class Act  
3\. Roommates Together Forever  
4\. Changes 

Special Thanks-Lisa for being my co-author and giving me many, many helpful  
hints and suggestions for these stories. 

Feedback-Greatly loved and appreciated. 

Special Note-the story about the neighbor and the US Marshals is a real life  
event that actually happened to Heidi's neighbor. Most of the details are  
accurate and the times are close to the real thing. 

  


Sam and Donna had settled into a pleasant routine. They respected each other's  
privacy and life. 

The west wing was a buzz with the latest gossip about Sam and Donna. Many of  
the assistants were filling up the open calendar spots in the Sam and Donna  
pool. Sam and Donna were the only ones oblivious to the pool. 

Sam came walking across the bullpen to Donna's desk. She saw him and flashed  
him a smile. 

"Hey, Donna. What are you doing for lunch?" Sam asked. 

"I was just going to get something out of the vending machine." Donna said. 

"My lunch meeting got canceled and I wondered if you wanted to eat with me.   
My treat of course." Sam said with a smile. 

"What girl will turn down free food." Donna said standing up. 

 

Sam and Donna walked through the halls chatting about little insignificant  
things. They were immune or simply ignoring the conversations that stopped when  
they walked by. They didn't notice when people gave them funny looks.

After getting lunch and finding a table, Sam and Donna talked about the arrest  
of a fellow neighbor. 

"I can't believe that Mr. Baxter was a wanted criminal." Donna said, shaking  
her head. 

"He always seemed like such a nice, friendly guy." Sam commented. 

"I can not picture him as a federally wanted felon for computer hacking and  
fraud." Donna said. 

"I can't believe that it took the Justice Department this long to catch him.   
It is a red letter day for the government." Sam said with a rueful tone. 

"And here you thought you were moving into a quiet, peaceful building." Donna  
said with a smile. 

"It's hard to have peaceful when a United States Marshal is knocking on your  
door at 2 in the morning and wanting to talk to you." Sam said, remembering the  
rude awakening. 

"Yeah, I was in the middle of a good dream, too." Donna remarked. 

Both of them thought about that morning wake up call. Donna had stumbled out of  
her room in a tee-shirt and literally ran into Sam in boxers and a tee-shirt.   
They both were surprised when a US Marshal greeted them at the door and informed  
them of the situation. They talked to Donna and got her statement because she  
had been in the building for the longest time. Sam had stayed with her and made  
sure all of the right questions were asked and answered. One of the perks about  
living with a lawyer was that he could take care of things.

A table full of west wing assistants were casually observing the other table.   
Thoughts were as different as night and day. 

Margaret hoped that Donna was taking it slow and not rushing things. She wasn't  
surprised at the closeness that Sam and Donna shared. It was just a matter of  
time before they came to realize it themselves. 

Carol was rooting for them. She had personally seen CJ's relationship with  
Danny end because of their jobs. Sam and Donna worked in different areas of the  
building, but there would always be rumors and gossip. Carol also knew that Sam  
and Donna were strong enough to overcome any obstacle in their path, including  
the large one named Josh Lyman. 

Ginger was going to corner Donna and get the gossip. This had been building  
since Donna and Sam moved in. She hoped that Donna could see what was right in  
front of her face and under her roof. 

Toby Ziegler noticed his deputy and the deputy chief of staff's assistant at a  
table. He watched them together. It was cute the way they danced around each  
other. Donna's smiles were usually reserved for Josh or the girls, but he had  
noticed that her smiles were now aimed at Sam. He hoped that Sam didn't screw  
this up and realized what a great catch Donna Moss was.

Donna and Sam finished lunch and headed back to their desks. When Donna got  
back to hers, she saw that her mother had called. She really didn't want to  
talk to her mother and explain what she was doing, once again. Donna put the  
message aside and went back to typing. 

Sam came walking across the bullpen with a file for Josh when he noticed that  
Donna was on the phone. Donna was not having a good conversation with the  
person on the other end. Sam noticed that her hand was running through her hair  
and her shoulders were slumped over. Not wanting to disturb her, he walked into  
Josh's office. 

Sam and Josh were talking about the file when they heard Donna slam down the  
phone, hard and loudly. Both men were shocked. Donna never slammed down the  
phone at work, no matter how angry she got with people. They both decided to go  
and check on her. 

Donna was sitting at the desk with her hands in her head. The conversation had  
started so peaceful and ended with screaming on the other end. She was so lost  
in thought that she didn't hear either man walk up to her until she felt  
comforting hands on her shoulders. 

"Donna, what's wrong?" Josh asked, concerned about his assistant and friend. 

"You can tell us anything." Sam added.

When Donna didn't respond to their questions, both men started to worry and even  
worried more when she looked up. Donna's face was white and her eyes were  
blank. The reassuring smile she tried to give them never reached the rest of  
her face. She was simply in a state of shock. Sam and Josh recognized this  
easily and helped her up. They got her into Josh's office and closed the door.   
They both suspected it was something big and had to deal with the phone call. 

Donna didn't even have a clue how she got into Josh's office. She didn't  
remember. She blinked her eyes a couple of times and found her to be the center  
attraction of male attention. 

"What's wrong Donna?" Josh again asked. 

"Nothing's wrong. I am fine." Donna said in a flat tone. 

"I don't think so. You never slam the phone down ever and the state of shock  
you were practically in isn't a good indication that nothing is wrong." Josh  
said. 

"We're your friends. You can tell us anything." Sam added, trying to make  
Donna feel more comfortable. 

"The phone call was from my mother." Donna stated in a flat tone. 

"What did she say to you now?" Josh asked, knowing that Donna's mother  
belittled her daughter at every chance. He knew that the relationship was  
strained at best and every phone call ended up with Donna going into her shell  
for some time. 

Sam was confused, but Josh gave him a look that meant that the two men would be  
discussing things later. 

"She called the apartment and heard the message on the machine." Donna said,  
close to tears. 

"Your mother heard the message that you are living with a guy." Sam said. 

"Yeah and she said all of these horrible things to me again." Donna let a  
tear roll down her cheek. 

As both men watched the tears flow, they wished that they could somehow help  
her. Josh wanted to call Mrs. Moss and rail at her for what she was doing to  
her daughter. Sam just wanted to understand about the relationship between  
mother and daughter. Donna was so sweet and kind. It was hard to picture her  
not getting along with anyone. Josh realized the need for Donna to be alone and  
turned to Sam.

"I'm hungry. Let's go down to the mess and get something to eat, Sam." Josh  
said, hoping his best friend would get the unsaid message. 

"Me, too. I missed lunch because of my meetings on the hill." Sam said,  
catching the drift. 

"Donna, we'll be back in a little while." Josh said, giving Donna a squeeze  
on the shoulder.

Josh and Sam quickly disappeared out of the office and left Donna alone. 

In the Mess...........................................................

"What's up between Donna and her mother?" Sam asked. 

"Donna's mother hates her." Josh said. 

"Excuse me? Could you please explain that to me." Sam asked. 

"Donna's mother hates that Donna walked away from Dr. Freeride and grew up.   
Apparently Donna's mother can't stand the fact that her daughter grew up and  
made her own decisions." Josh said. 

"That's why Donna is so tight lipped about her family." Sam said. 

"Yeah. This isn't the first time that this has happened either. I guess  
after the shooting, Donna's mother called her and told her what a horrible  
person she was for being in Washington and that the shooting was a punishment  
from God." Josh said. 

"Donna told you that?" Sam asked, surprised that Donna would share that kind  
of news with a recovering gunshot victim. 

"No, she didn't tell me, CJ did. I guess CJ found Donna crying and pried the  
news out of her. CJ wanted me to know, in case Donna was acting funny." Josh  
explained. 

"The message on the machine just added fuel to that fire." Sam said. 

"What does the message say, anyway?" Josh asked. 

"It is the standard message. You have reached the home of Donna Moss and Sam  
Seaborn and blah, blah, blah." Sam said. 

"Just so you know, Donna will probably be off her game for awhile. Don't push  
her." Josh said looking seriously at his best friend. 

"I am not going to do that, but she needs to be around friends. Can I bring  
her as my date, to our little dinner thing tonight?" Sam asked. 

"It would probably be a good idea for her to be around people, instead of a  
dark apartment." Josh said, letting the date comment slip past, but filing it  
and planning to talk to Sam about that at a later time. 

"Good, this is what she needs." Sam said. 

"I will talk to everyone else and let them know what happened, so they don't  
bother Donna about it." Josh said. 

"I'll see you later then." Sam said, standing up.

  


Donna had recovered enough to be back at her desk when Sam walked up to her.   
She was still in shock over what her mother had said, but she would deal with  
that later. 

"Hey, Donna. How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly. 

"I'm okay." Donna said. 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me and the rest of the  
staff." Sam asked. 

"I thought that was just for senior staff. I'm not one of you guys." Donna  
said and drifted into her own little world for a minute. 

"You're one of us, don't ever forget how much you make a difference around  
here. I told Josh that you were going as my date." Sam said with a smile. 

"You told Josh that you were taking me as your date tonight?" Donna asked. 

"Yes, I did." Sam said. 

"What did he say to that one?" Donna asked, knowing that Josh was very  
protective of her. 

"I think he purposely ignored that. So, you wanna go tonight?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, I think a nice night out would be good for me because I am sure that my  
mother has left me several messages since I hung upon her earlier and won't take  
her calls. I really don't want to have to deal with that." Donna said,  
gritting her teeth at the thought of eventually having to deal with it. 

"Then, I will see you tonight. I will swing by your desk at 8 to pick up for  
our date." Sam said with a smile and raising of his eyebrows when he said the  
word date. 

"Okay." Donna said with a genuine smile.

Josh sought out Toby and CJ to tell them that Donna would be joining them that  
night. He also told them about the conversation that Donna had with her mother.   
CJ was ready to scream and yell at Mrs. Moss for the way she treated her oldest  
daughter. CJ and Donna had bonded after the shooting and were close friends.   
Toby was shocked that any parent would treat their child that way. He felt  
badly for Donna and what she was going through.

  


Christophs Bar and Grill......................................

When Sam and Donna walked in, they joined their friends at the table. Donna  
immediately felt a little out of place when the senior staff began talking. She  
was immediately put at ease and joined the conversation. The music and  
atmosphere was wonderful. The staff was relaxed and happy and enjoying  
themselves. 

"Donna, wanna dance?" Sam asked when Tim McGraw's song "Just To See You  
Smile" poured out from the jukebox. 

"I'd love to dance." Donna said and allowed Sam to pull her out onto the  
dance floor. 

Sam and Donna enjoyed the dance and were joined by CJ and Josh, who could cut a  
rug on the dance floor too. Toby was left at the table because he didn't dance  
and to watch the purses. They traded off partners when Alabama's "She Ain't  
Your Ordinary Girl" came on. Donna was starting to come out of her shell. She  
was glad that her friends were there for her. They were her family now. 

Toby watched Donna and Sam interact. They had a unique relationship with many  
facets. Friends that were definitely starting to be more than just friends. He  
was glad that they were taking the time to get to know each other better before  
jumping into a relationship that would be doomed. He could only hope that Josh  
would take it as well when they officially announced their relationship. 

CJ could see the change in Donna from when she and Sam had walked in the door.   
Donna started off being timid and shy when they sat down, but was an integral  
part of the night out. CJ knew that Donna was uncomfortable being the only  
assistant that was with the senior staff on such a intimate level. Sam was good  
for Donna. Carol had told her that Donna was protesting too much for just being  
friends. CJ hoped that Donna realized the find she had right under her own  
roof. Maybe this would shut Josh up on his usual rants about Donna's latest  
local gomers and her desire to be coupled up. She had no doubt that Josh would  
be shut up when he found out that Sam was her latest local gomer. She really  
wanted to be a fly on the wall in that office when he found out.

Josh knew that there was something different about Donna and Sam. There were  
the shared smiles and touches. He would definitely need to talk to Sam about  
that. Josh didn't think that Sam would ever do anything to hurt Donna, but he  
wanted to protect her from being hurt. He loved Donna like a sister and was  
concerned about the things she did.

"Well, it's getting late, so it's time to call it a night." CJ said. 

"Yeah, and we all have to be at work tomorrow." Toby said. 

After all the good-byes were said, everyone went their separate ways.

Sam & Donna's Apartment...........................................

  


Sam unlocked the door and let Donna walk in first. She walked over to the table  
where the phone, answering machine, and caller id sat. She flicked through the  
id function on the box and walked away without checking the machine. Sam  
noticed and sat down in a chair. 

"What's wrong? Why did you only check the caller id box and not the machine?"   
Sam asked. 

"The caller id box confirms that my mother has called me 7 times today and  
left 7 messages that I don't really want to hear." Donna snapped. 

"How about you get into something more comfortable and I will listen then  
erase the messages, so that you don't have to." Sam said, wanting to lighten  
the stress that Donna was under. 

"No, I need to listen to the messages, so that I can deal with her when she  
inevitably calls to bother me again." Donna said standing up and walking to the  
machine. 

Donna took a deep breath and pushed the play button....... 

"Donnatella Moss, what are you doing living with a man. I will be calling you  
at work and we will be talking about your utter disregard of morals and  
decency." 

"I can't believe that you hung up on your mother, young lady. We raised you  
better than this. You will apologize to your mother." 

"I hope you realize that God will be doling out a punishment for your actions  
and maybe this time you will be the one caught in the crossfire."  
"I have half a mind to call up that boss of yours and tell him what kind of  
girl you are. I would sincerely hope that he fires you and you are stuck living  
that life you made for yourself." 

"Donna, it's your sister. What is mom ranting about now? I hope that you  
didn't do something stupid and if you did, you to church and beg for  
forgiveness." 

"Why aren't you taking my calls at work? I raised you better than this and  
you have turned out to be a conniving thing. This is what Washington did. I  
don't know how you can look yourself in the mirror everyday." 

"I have a friend you can see about getting you deprogrammed from Washington.   
He can also get you into the good graces of our church again for no fee. You  
need to do this to restore our family name. Think about someone else for a  
change."

The messages finally stopped and Donna was able to breath again. Sam sat in  
utter shock. He didn't know how Donna's family could do this. He watched as  
Donna sat down on the couch. She was white and had a blank expression on her  
face. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, moving from his chair to the couch where she sat. 

"No, I don't think I'll ever be okay again." Donna said. 

"Do you want to talk about things?" Sam gently asked, not wanting to push  
Donna. 

"Yeah, I need to talk to someone." Donna said. 

"I'm here for whatever you need." Sam said, putting an arm on the back of the  
couch. 

"The phone call at work today was from my mother. She called me after the  
first message and I ended up hanging up on her, hence the second message from my  
father." Donna explained away the first two messages. 

"What did your mother say that made you hang up on her?" Sam asked. 

"There was a bunch of stuff that she said." Donna said. 

"Wanna tell me what it was?" Sam asked again, knowing that Donna needed to  
get it out before she internalized it and headed down a dangerous path. 

"Let's see. She told me that I was irresponsible to move in with a man that I  
have only worked with and known for three years." Donna said. 

"I would think that your mother would be happy that you got to know someone  
first." Sam said. 

"I tried to tell her that we were just friends, but then she jumped in to tell  
me that I am stupid to be getting involved with a slimy, cheap politician who  
will inevitably drop me when he is done using me for his own needs." Donna  
said. 

"Whoa." Sam managed. Even he was taken back at what Donna was telling him. 

"Yeah and then she moved onto I need to grow up and face facts that I am a  
slut who is stupid, irresponsible, and sinning for allowing a man that is not my  
boyfriend to live with me." Donna said, the tears running down her face. 

Sam moved his arm off the couch to rub Donna's back. He was trying to comfort  
her without being too forward. 

"The friend that she mentioned is Dr. Freeride." Donna said. 

"What kind of doctor was he studying to be?" Sam asked. 

"He was studying to be a psychologist. My parents thought the world of him  
and seek to remind me about the perfect and wonderful man that I lost when I  
went to work for Bartlet." Donna said. 

"All you lost was someone who took advantage of you." Sam said. 

"Yeah, I know that now. My parents are the ideal good Christian on the  
surface. They go to church every Sunday and keep the images up. What people  
don't know is how my oldest sibling walked out at and away at 18 and refuses to  
speak to my parents. I see her occasionally when she is here visiting friends  
from college. I left because I needed to grow up and find myself away from  
their influence. Other people don't know how they belittle me every chance they  
get about Dr. Freeride, the shooting, me going back to school, and now you."   
Donna said. 

"Every family is not perfect. My parents had the perfect marriage until it  
all came crashing down. I was angry with my father, but I would never go for  
the kill when he was down. I am sorry that your family won't accept you, but  
you have a family here that cares. You have the senior staff, assistants, and  
the President and First Lady. Remember that we can help you, if you want and  
let us." Sam said. 

"Thank you for letting me rant and being there for me." Donna said. 

"You don't have to thank me for being your friend." Sam said.

Sam pulled Donna into a big hug and went to give her a kiss on the cheek when  
she turned and looked into his eyes. There was an unspeakable okay in each  
other's eyes. 

Sam gave her a lazy, undemanding kiss on the lips. It was a kiss with no  
demands. To Donna, the kiss felt like she mattered to someone. They both  
deepened the kiss because they needed to connect more.

Sam couldn't believe that Donna was responding to him. He felt her shift,  
trying to get closer. He moved a little, so she could get comfortable. 

Donna needed to be close to someone. She wanted to be held and treated like she  
mattered. She shifted in order to get closer to Sam. She was glad that he  
shifted and allowed her to get closer to him. 

A knock on the door brought them both out of the kiss. Sam looked at Donna.   
Donna looked at Sam. They both smiled at one another and Donna got up to answer  
the door. 

Donna opened the door and her heart fell to the floor and her shoulders slumped.   
Sam noticed the minute that Donna's body language changed to defeatist mode.   
Sam got up and went to stand behind her. Standing in the doorway was an older  
couple with angry looks on their faces that he had never seen before. 

"Sam, let me introduce you to my parents." Donna said quietly. 

Sam was shocked that her parents would come all this way to yell at her, but  
dismissed that thought. He knew that her parents had an agenda to accomplish by  
being here. 

  


End file.
